


Fell In Love Once and I Never Been the Same

by Tonicheryltopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Couples Weekend, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonicheryltopaz/pseuds/Tonicheryltopaz
Summary: Cheryl and Toni find themselves in a fake dating situation in order to take advantage of a couples weekend at Lodge Lodge, instead of ending the arrangement when they get back, they find themselves not quite wanting to break things off yet....A fake dating AU
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 154





	1. Lodge Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a little mini fic that I've cooked up with the help of Andy of course. It is high school Choni, and I don't write them a lot so please go easy on me with this. It's just a quick, fun, little story. So if you like it, drop a comment or talk to me on Twitter @tonicheryltopaz. And of course the fic title is a Lil Peep lyric.
> 
> Sorry for any errors or typos Andy and I worked on this while drinking lmao but then read it again sober and I think it is good LMAO. So enjoy and Happy Valentine's day lil frens.

Cheryl walked down the halls of Riverdale High, her morning already starting off rocky with an assignment she had forgotten about in English. It was totally unlike her and it was getting under her skin. Her footsteps echoed loudly as she walked, halting mid step as she passed the student lounge. She heard the familiar voice of Veronica Lodge droning on to the other members of the Core Four about some weekend she had planned for the four of them.

The redhead’s lips curled up into a smile. Maybe this day would turn around. A weekend away sounded exactly like what the doctor ordered. She squared her shoulders and walked proudly into the lounge, standing in front of the group with her commanding presence. 

“Luxury and weekend. Two of my favorite words.” She said happily. “So...where are we going and how extravagant of a wardrobe should I pack?”

A silence fell over the group as they looked to Veronica for an answer. 

She took a deep breath before answering. “Sorry Cheryl, it’s kind of a romantic couples only weekend.”

Betty made a concerned face at Veronica as she spoke.

“I see…” Cheryl breathed. “Of course. My mistake. Well, have fun with your romances.” she said, turning on her heel to rush out of the room.

“Cheryl!” a voice called after her before she could get to the doorway.

The redhead whipped back around, already mortified enough. She saw the small figure of Toni Topaz approaching her. She was hard to miss with the vibrant pink mixed into her hair. She held her tongue, not wanting to draw even more unwanted attention. “Yes?” she asked through gritted teeth.

Toni gave her a sympathetic smile and stood next to her. “I thought you said we were free this weekend?”

Cheryl raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What?”

“Well...Veronica...you said couples only right?” Toni asked, looking at the raven haired girl sitting on the couch, curled up to her boyfriend Archie.

“I did...” Veronica responded, leaning forward slightly. 

“Cheryl and I are free this weekend, right babe?” Toni asked, putting her arm around the redhead’s wasit.

Cheryl tensed under her touch and felt her mouth form into a frown. She didn't understand where Toni was going with this. “Uh...yeah…”

“Great.” Toni smiled. “So...room for two more, Veronica?”

Veronica’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. Finally she nodded her head and composed herself. “Of course...there is always room at Lodge Lodge. I didn’t know you were a couple. I’m so sorry Cheryl.”

The redhead stuck up her chain and plastered on her elaborate smile. “Everyone makes mistakes, Veronica. Text me the deets.”

Cheryl shrugged Toni’s arm off of her and walked into the hallway, hoping to put a few feet between her and Toni before the other girl caught up to her. She could hear the sound of Toni’s boots stepping behind her as she made her way into the bathroom, stopping at the mirror. Just like she thought, Toni walked in a few seconds later.

“Why did you do that?” Cheryl demanded, turning to face the shorter girl who was giving her an amused smirk.

Toni pursed her lips in thought. “I...you just seemed really excited to go...and I mean Veronica shot you down so quick..it wasn’t right...I…”

“Oh...so pity?” Cheryl said quickly. “You felt sorry for me? Typical.”

Toni shook her head. “I didn’t feel sorry for you. Not in a pity way at least. Trust me. I know you can hold your own, I’ve seen you do it ever since I transferred here. Queen of the Buskers, remember?” she giggled.

Cheryl cracked a small smile.

“I just get tired of those four. They act untouchable and exclusive...thought Veronica could be brought down a few. You feel me?” Toni said.

Cheryl sighed. “Fine...one weekend. But only because I want to see the damn place. No funny business, Topaz.”

Toni held up her hands and crossed her index finger in an “x” over her heart. “Promise.”

*****

Cheryl immediately started to regret her choices before the weekend even officially started. She found herself squished in the backseat of Betty's car, particularly glued to Toni. The shorter girl's elbow kept hitting her in the ribs every so often, annoying the ever living hell out of the redhead. The pinkette had a bracelet making kit in her lap and was in her own little world, lacing beads onto the string.

Archie and Veronica had insisted they drive separately with everyone’s luggage while Betty drove everyone else. There were still leftover bags though, so Jughead had shoved those in the backseat, also contributing to Cheryl’s current predicament.

She sighed and squirmed in her seat again, trying to get a few inches between her and Toni but it was no use.

Toni remained unbothered, looking out the window, bopping her head along to the music in her headphones, and making her bracelet.

Cheryl was starting to feel car sick as the roads became more narrow. It also didn’t help that Jughead was holding Betty’s hand over the gear shifter, contributing to her nausea. She propped her elbows up on top of her thighs and laid her head in her palms taking a couple deep breaths, hoping it would pass. 

She felt a light touch on her back and lifted her head slowly to see Toni looking at her with concern, her headphones down around her neck now. She tapped Cheryl one more time, holding her attention. 

“What?” The redhead groaned. 

Toni opened her palm to the other girl, exposing a red and white striped breath mint. 

“What’s this for?”

Toni arched an eyebrow at her. “Mint? It helps with nausea.” 

Cheryl reached for the mint tentatively and placed it on her tongue. She moved it around her mouth, waiting for it to work its magic. 

“Is it helping?” Toni asked.

“I literally just put it in my mouth.” Cheryl said with annoyance. 

“Well, your face already looks less green.” Toni said happily. 

Cheryl groaned and threw her head back against the seat, catching Betty’s eyes in the rear view mirror, watching her with intrigue. 

“So, how long have you been dating?” Betty asked. 

“Two weeks.”

“3 months.” Toni said at the same time Cheryl said two weeks. 

Cheryl quickly backtracked. “I mean.. three months yes. It just feels like 2 weeks because everything is still so fresh and exciting.”

Toni nodded in agreement. “Totally. Time flies with this one.”

Jughead turned around towards them, eyeing Toni. “How come you never mentioned this at Serpent meetings or anything? We tell each other everything.”

Toni paused for a moment before throwing her arm around Cheryl. “Well...I ...I wanted to keep her all to myself.” She planted a quick kiss to Cheryl’s temple. “I don’t like people throwing in their opinions on my relationships.”

The redhead froze under her arm at the contact. It was fleeting but it was there. She could still feel where Toni’s lips touched her skin. She could still smell her perfume hanging right next to her. She swallowed hard and gave Jughead a fake smile. “Exactly what Jughead is trying to do right now….”

Jughead’s cheeks flushed red as he turned back to face forward. “Sorry…”

Betty chipped in to relieve the tension. “Almost there everyone.”

“Thank god.” Cheryl mumbled, shrugging Toni’s arm off her shoulder again.

Toni placed her headphones back on her head and laid against the window until they arrived.

*****

Betty pulled up to Lodge Lodge and parked the car next to Archie’s. 

Cheryl immediately unbuckled her seatbelt and waited impatiently for Toni to get out of the car. It took everything in her not to shove her out the door, another moment stuck between her and the bags were going to make her go insane. Plus, hearing anymore of Jughead going on and on about what he was writing was making the redhead’s eye twitch.

Toni finally hopped out and took in a deep breath of fresh air. “Can you believe this place?”

Cheryl pursed her lips and took in the appearance of the cabin. It was nice. It was better than nice, it was extravagant. She didn’t expect anything less from the Lodges, but it still had her impressed. The redhead heard a thud to the side of her and she turned to face the noise.

Toni had bags lining every arm and one on her back. It was too much for her tiny frame and she had dropped a few along the way. She gave Cheryl a small smile.

The redhead rolled her eyes and picked up the bags the girl had dropped. “Why did you try to carry all those? You’re not impressing me.”

Toni laughed. “I wasn’t trying to impress you. I just hate doing more than one trip from the car.”

Cheryl threw up her hands, gesturing to the four other people nearby. “You couldn’t let one of those imbeciles do it? Mr. Boxing champion of the world over there? Please.”

Toni giggled and walked toward the front door, still teetering under the weight of all the luggage. “Damn Cheryl, I didn’t know you were so passionate about bag handling.”

Betty let out a laugh behind the pair and quickly covered her mouth when Cheryl shot her a look.

“Sorry…she’s funny.” the blonde mumbled.

Cheryl followed Toni into the cabin where she had now placed all the bags in the entryway.

Veronica walked in shortly after everyone, making an unnecessary entrance. She closed the wooden door behind her and turned to face the group, clasping her hands together in front of her. “Thank you everyone for coming to my first ever Lodge Lodge Couples Weekend.”

The redhead rolled her eyes dramatically and immediately regretted her lapse of judgement in wanting to join them.

“Lodge Lodge is spacious enough to host us all and still provide that sought after….privacy.” she grinned with the arch of an eyebrow.

Jughead threw his arm around Betty and pulled her close. Cheryl felt her stomach churn and fake gagged at their affection.

“That being said...room assignments.” she said gesturing towards a staircase. “Upstairs and to the right, the very last door will be Betty and Jughead.” she tossed the pair a key. “On the main floor, in the back of the house will be me and Archiekins.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“And upstairs and to the left, very last door, will be my new favorite couple. Toni and Cheryl.” Veronica said, tossing a key to the redhead.

“Me and?” Cheryl paused, scolding herself for the question that almost came out.

“You and Toni….”Veronica's voice trailed off. “Oh wait!” Understanding came to her face. “Are you guys too new for a room share? I’m so sorry….I have no manners I…”

Cheryl cut her off and turned to go upstairs. “Of course we can share a room, Veronica, we aren’t nuns.” 

Toni nodded with a giggle and followed the other girl up the stairs and down the hallway to a large wooden door with a brass door knob.

Cheryl carefully inserted the key and twisted open the door, exposing a room far more lavish than she expected.

It had large windows overlooking the front of the property. Large pine trees stretched for miles in front of them, so green that Cheryl questioned the authenticity. It was a picture perfect scene and it brought the redhead a moment of much needed calmness. 

Toni walked up behind her, quietly taking in the view as well. “I bet the sunrise looks amazing.”

“You….watch the sunrise?” The redhead asked sarcastically.

Toni folded her arms in mock offense. “What? All because I’m in a gang and wear a leather jacket I can’t watch the sunrise?”

“I just didn’t know you were….soft?” The redhead joked. 

“Whatever roomie.” Toni replied. “And I know this is...different. So, I can sleep on the floor if you want.”

Cheryl shook her head and looked at the king size bed in the room. “We can both fit, the bed is huge...I doubt we will even cross paths.”

Toni shrugged and jumped onto the soft bed, and landed on her back. She put her hands under her head and smiled. This was going to get interesting.

*****

After a few moments of freshening up, the group found themselves in the main room of the cabin, coupled up on couches. Cheryl was a few inches from Toni, not close to be touching, but not too far away to look awkward.

“I am going into town and get us some food, want to come with me, Jughead?” Archie asked, standing up from the couch. 

“Sure.” the dark haired boy answered, standing up from next to Betty.

Toni eyed Cheryl and pursed her lips in thought. “Mind if I tag along?” she asked.

Archie smiled and motioned for her to follow. “The more the merrier.” He leaned down to plant a kiss to Veronica’s lips. “See you in a bit, Ronnie.

Jughead leaned down and did the same to Betty, giving her a quick kiss to the lips as he followed Archie to the front door.

Toni froze for a moment, her eyes meeting Cheryl’s. “Umm….bye Cheryl…” she leaned down and gave the redhead a brisk kiss to the cheek. She felt the skin heat up under her lips and felt her own cheek flush as she pulled away, jogging quickly to the door to follow the boys.

Veronica’s eyes lingered on Toni as she left and let out a longing sigh. “Cheryl...I can see why you have been hiding her from us...”

The redhead rolled her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I mean...that ass…”

“Veronica!” Betty giggled. “That’s Cheryl’s girlfriend you’re talking about.”

Cheryl waved a hand. “Nothing to worry about cousin Betty….”

Veronica quirked an eyebrow. “Nothing to worry about indeed…”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Cheyl asked with annoyance. 

“I don’t know..I mean...I didn’t even know you liked girls, Cheryl, and then you have a girlfriend out of nowhere. Toni only has kissed you on the cheek, and you don’t even defend or comment on her umm...assets…” Veronica mused. “It all just seems, I don’t know...peculiar.”

The redhead felt her cheeks redden. “Okay...first of all Veronica..the fact that if I like girls or not is none of your business. I don’t need to have a parade for you annoucing if I’m a lesbian or if I’m straight, that’s for me to know, and for me to tell, got it?”

Veronica held up her hands in defense and nodded. “Cheryl...I...you’re right I’m sorry..I just. Since my time here, I haven’t seen you with anyone..I..I’m just excited. I’m too invested already. I’m sorry I came on a little strong.”

Cheryl sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “It’s just...you know...it’s fine Veronica...okay. Let’s just try to enjoy this weekend.” she finished with an incredibly forced smile.

Betty cleared her throat and shifted uneasily on the couch.

Veronica stood up quickly, doing her best to ease the tension. “So...apple martinis anyone?”

*****

About an hour and a half later Toni, Archie, and Jughead returned with their arms full of food for the weekend. 

“Starting without us?” Archie joked, gesturing to the empty glasses in front of the girls.

“You took too long.” Veronica said with a pout, jumping up to plant a kiss to Archie’s lips.

Cheryl huffed and swiftly got up from the couch to go make herself another drink. She searched the cabinets for something different, not really enjoying the drink that Veronica had made. She grabbed herself a bottle of rum, and found a hefty supply of Diet Coke to mix it with.

She stirred her drink and stared out the kitchen window. Veronica had hit a nerve with her. She hated being backed into a corner, but she also wasn’t surprised. She couldn’t blame her for the questions. Cheryl had never been in a relationship all throughout high school and to suddenly be “dating” Toni, well..it was bound to provoke questions. All of this turmoil just so she wouldn’t have to feel left out again. She scoffed at herself, feeling pathetic. The measures she took just to get these people to want to include her.

She made her way back into the main room, the core four now all sitting on a couch, arranging a board game. Her eyes looked for pink hair, but she didn’t see it. She took a sip of her drink and cringed a moment at the strength of it. “Have you guys seen Toni?” she asked.

Jughead shook his head. “No...maybe she went outside for a second.”

Cheryl put her drink on the table and went to go upstairs to change into something more comfortable, since it seemed they were settling in for a game night. She climbed the stairs and went into the plush room. She went to her luggage and got out some sweatpants and a hoodie, throwing them on quickly. She headed towards the bathroom to fix her hair as well.

She turned the knob and felt her heart drop to her stomach with the sight she was met with. Toni Topaz was just stepping out of the shower, and throwing a towel around her naked body. Cheryl backed away quickly, trying to cover her eyes and trying to turn and run at the same time. “I...oh my god..I’m so sorry, I...I didn’t know anyone was in here.” she exclaimed as she made her escape out of the room. She backed out so fast that she tripped backwards over her open suitcase, slamming her elbow hard into the bedpost and falling to the ground.

Toni quickly emerged from the bathroom, still in her towel with a look of concern on her face. She saw Cheryl laying on the ground, groaning and rubbing her elbow. “Oh my god...Cheryl? Are you okay?”

Cheryl held her aching elbow and looked up at Toni with pain squinted eyes. She gulped when she saw water droplets still on Toni’s tanned skin, but the look on her face had genuine concern. The towel was covering the middle of her body, but her legs and everything from her chest up was still exposed. She did her best to uncloud her mind but...she had seen Toni naked and that was something she could not easily forget in a few short seconds.

“Cheryl?” Toni said again, squatting down to get to her level. “Are you hurt?”

Cheryl stared into Toni’s brown eyes, willing herself to answer the other girl. Now she was eye level and she could smell the scent of her shampoo and body wash she had just used. It was causing her brain to short circuit and she knew she had to get words out before Toni went to get the others. “I...I’m fine..I just hit my elbow I think.”

“Here...let me see.” Toni said, lightly gripping Cheryl’s arm in her hand, and turning it so she could inspect her injury. “Oh yeah...you hit it pretty good. Nothing a little ice won’t fix though. You may have a bruise but….that should be all, really.”

The redhead nodded and tried to not give Toni a reaction. The latter was hard, with Toni’s hand wrapped around her arm, the pads of her fingers gently circling her injury. “Yeah...okay...sorry though...you just scared me is all...Jughead told me you were outside so I wasn't expecting.”

Toni got up and shrugged. “Hey, no worries, let me get dressed and I will get you some ice, okay?”

Cheryl propped herself up, her elbow still throbbing. “Okay…”

“Great, hang tight.” Toni said, turning to walk back into the bathroom.

Cheryl fought the urge to drop her eyes, but after Veronica’s comments earlier, she had to get another look for herself. Her gaze fell down Toni’s backside as she closed the door to the bathroom and the redhead smirked slightly, maybe Veronica wasn’t always wrong.

*****

Toni had gotten ready in a flash and had the ice up to Cheryl in what seemed like seconds. The redhead had taken the ice pack from her and was now holding it to her sore elbow. She glanced at Toni, who was sitting beside her, her legs extended out in front of her as they sat on the floor side by side. She was still feeling awkward after the bathroom encounter and had the burning desire to clear the air. “Toni..”

“Yeah?” she asked, turning her head to look at Cheryl.

“I...I’m straight you know.” she said a little too quickly.

Toni titled her head and gave Cheryl an unintentional look of confusion. “Oh...okay…”

The redhead backtracked and steadied her voice. “I just didn’t know if you knew...you know. One second we were in the student lounge, I blinked and now we are sitting here. So, I just thought I should tell you...just pretending for now...”

Toni nodded her head in agreement. “No worries. I just saw the look on your face at school. I just wanted to help out. I’ve seen it a couple times, you know?”

“Seen what?” Cheryl asked curiously.

“Them...those four. They leave you out a lot, that can’t feel good.” Toni said.

Cheryl shrugged and went to stand up, wanting to avoid any further discussion on this topic. “Well, we are here now. But we better go join them before Veronica starts running her mouth again.”

Toni stood up as well to follow the redhead out of the room and let out a laugh. “Sounds like her.”

*****

Cheryl and Toni joined the others back in the main room, spending the next couple of hours sipping on drinks and playing board games. The redhead even found herself smiling a couple times, and only rolling her eyes a few times at Betty and Jughead. 

After everyone was pleasantly buzzed and the sun had long set, Veronica stood up, glancing at Archie and stretching her arms over her head. “Well...it's getting late, I think Archie and I are going to head to bed.”

“Same…” Betty said, reaching for Jughead’s hand.

Cheryl couged into her hand to disguise a laugh and took a large sip of her drink, finishing it off completely. She winced as she set the drink back down, the pain from her elbow still giving her trouble.

Veronica noticed her friend’s discomfort and offered up a suggestion. “Cheryl..there’s a hot tub out back if you want to soak for a little. It can help relax your muscles, maybe get some of the soreness out of your elbow.” 

The redhead pursed her lip in thought and nodded. “Actually Veronica...that is not a bad idea.”

“Great, well it's all yours...well and Toni’s of course.” she threw the pinkette a wink.

Toni gave a small smile and shot Cheryl an apologetic look.

Once the room cleared out, Toni turned to the redhead. “Sorry..I expect she will keep saying things like that all weekend.”

Cheryl shrugged and stood up from the couch. “I mean..you can’t blame her really, we are the ones technically ‘dating’ this weekend.” she laughed.

“Yeah…” Toni giggled. “Well, if you want to have some privacy, you can go up and change first, I will change after you and meet you out there.”

“Okay.” Cheryl agreed, heading back upstairs to change into her bikini.

She rummaged in her suitcase. In true Cheryl fashion, she had packed seven swimsuits, wanting to be prepared for any sort of mood she was in. She of course had her classic red, a black, and a few other variants of those color schemes. She settled on her red one and slipped in on, throwing a T-shirt over her body to walk through the house in. She descended the stairs and motioned for Toni to go up and change as she passed her.

Cheryl continued to the deck out back and removed her T-shirt, setting it to the side. She found the hot tub and began fiddling with the bottoms, trying to get it to kick on. After a few moments the jets fired to life, and the lights under the water illuminated. She breathed a sigh of relief that she had figured it out and climbed inside, letting her body descend into the warm water. She submerged herself up to her shoulders and closed her eyes, enjoying it already.

A slam of the back door and footsteps on the deck caused her to open her eyes. She knew she was going to see Toni when she opened her eyes, but she wasn’t prepared for what she saw. Toni was standing at the side of the hot tub in a black bikini that had Cheryl’s gaze stuck on her. She wasn’t one to stare but Toni looked so good that she couldn’t look anywhere else if she tried. Her pink hair was tied up in a high ponytail pulled away from her face, and as the redhead’s eyes lowered, they lingered on the other girl's full chest a bit too long. She felt her cheeks warm up as her eyes landed on Toni’s toned stomach, and the belly button ring that was shining against her skin had Cheryl’s heart racing.

Toni held back a giggle as she watched the redhead’s eyes literally scan her body in a way that had the pinkette thinking that maybe Cheryl wasn’t telling her everything. 

Cheryl cleared her throat and finally broke her trance. “I got it to work, it's not too hot, but I didn’t know how you would like the temperature.”

Toni excitedly stepped in, resting her back against the side opposite of Cheryl. Her lips turned into a satisfied smile. “Perfect temperature.”

“Good.” Cheryl responded, trying to ignore the weird vibe that was present between them.

“The Cour Four is a lot more boring than I thought.” Toni laughed, striking up a conversation.

Cheryl hummed in agreement. “Yeah. I mean it’s only 10 PM.”

Toni snuck deeper into the water. “Yeah, I mean, board games? I mean, at least strip poker or something. I felt like I was hanging out with my grandpa and not high schoolers.”

“They just came out here to sleep together in a change of scenery I guess.” Cheryl said.

“Yeah..Veronica totally gave that away with her exit tonight.” Toni joked.

“Yeah...she’s so not subtle. Like...you honestly should have heard her earlier.” Cheryl stated, the alcohol in her veins making her a bit more chatty than normal.

“What did she do?” Toni asked, leaning forward with interest.

“You guys were gone, and first of all, she totally has a thing for you.” the redhead said sarcastically.

Toni raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Hmmm…..”

“Oh please, don’t get any ideas.” Cheryl said.

“Someone’s jealous.” Toni joked again. “She’s not my type anyway.”

Cheryl felt the need to blurt out and ask Toni what her type was, but she held back. “Anyways, she basically was like judging my sexuality and stuff, so that’s why I was clarifying with you earlier.”

“Like I said, no biggie.” Toni said, her voice relaxed.

“Yeah..she’s just suspicious of this whole thing.” Cheryl continued.

“What do you mean suspicious?” Toni asked.

“Like...I mean we said we have a thing, but she’s seen you kiss me on the cheek only and stuff and I don’t know, she’s just nosy and notices shit like that.” the redhead rambled.

Toni leaned forward and reached across the water, resting her hand on Cheryl’s shoulder. “Cheryl...really...it’s all fine okay? Try not to worry about her and just enjoy this beautiful place.”

The redhead sighed and nodded. “You’re right. I will.”

“Good.” Toni grinned, removing her hand and going back to her side of the hot tub.

Cheryl found herself missing the feeling of Toni’s hand on her shoulder. She had enjoyed the moment of comfort, a vast difference from earlier in the day when she was shrugging the other girl's hand off of her. She tried to push the thought aside, not wanting to dwell on a feeling that was probably fleeting. She glanced at Toni again, who now had her eyes closed and her head resting on the wall of the hot tub. The redhead took the time to study her face for a moment. Toni truly was a very beautiful girl and Cheryl was enjoying seeing her in this relaxed state. She kicked herself for having these complicated thoughts, but she did her best to push it to the side. It was probably just Toni’s kind nature and the rum. Tomorrow she would have snapped out of it.

*****

Cheryl and Toni had stayed in the hot tub later than planned. They had called it a night around 1 AM and had headed up to bed. Cheryl purposely made sure to lay as close to the edge of the bed as she could to avoid any other awkward interactions between her and Toni. It clearly did not work the way she planned. When Cheryl opened her eyes in the morning the first thing she saw was pink. Her face was buried into pink hair and her arms were heavy with the weight of someone else. She did her best not to panic and not wake Toni, but she had no idea how they had ended up in this position. Toni was snoozing peacefully in her arms, and the redhead’s body stiffened when she heard her yawn.

Toni shifted and wiggled one arm out of Cheryl’s grip, reaching it over her head to stretch. 

Cheryl unwrapped her arms from her and sat up, her back against the headboard.

Toni rolled over onto her back and gave Cheryl a lazy smile. “Sorry about that.”

The redhead shrugged it off. “Yeah..I don’t remember falling asleep that way.”

Toni giggled and yawned again. “Me either, and I never cuddle so...it’s funny.”

“Well, technically I was cuddling you, I guess so…” Cheryl’s voice trailed off.

“I don’t know.” Toni laughed again. “It seemed like a mutual cuddle to me.” she added, poking some fun at the other girl.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and hopped out of bed. “I smell breakfast and I want to get some before Jughead’s dumbass eats it all. I’ll see you downstairs?” she asked.

Toni nodded. “I’ll be down soon.”

Cheryl made her way to the kitchen, celebrating internally when she saw that the boys were not awake yet. 

“Good morning, Cheryl.” Veronica said cheerfully, sliding her an empty plate. “Help yourself from the spread here. There’s bacon, eggs, waffles, sausage, you name it, it’s probably here.”

Cheryl raised her eyebrows, impressed by the selection. “You made all this?”

“Me and Betty, yeah.” Veronica said, taking a sip of coffee.

“Well...thank you.” Cheryl smiled, filling her plate and taking a seat at the table with the other girls.

“So…” Veronica grinned at the redhead.

“So? What?” Cheryl asked.

“How was last night?” 

“Fine?” the redhead responded. “Why?”

“You know….” Veronica grinned. “The hot tub.”

Cheryl shook her head and slammed her palm on it. “Are you starting this  _ again _ ?”

“I’m sorry...can you blame me? You guys look so cute together.” Veronica whined.

“Yeah...but you don’t see me sitting here at breakfast asking you if you and Archie banged last night? Do you?” Cheryl snapped.

“No…I know I know. I’ll stop, I’ll stop.” Veronica insisted.

“I don’t believe you.” the redhead said with a roll of her eyes.

“Cheryl look...if you  _ were _ a lesbian I would support you guys you know...I..” Veronica began.

“Good morning everyone.” Toni announced, making her way into the kitchen, and interrupting the current conversation.

Cheryl was relieved to see her and even more relieved that the conversation with Veronica was halted for now.

“Hi, Toni.” Betty greeted her, obviously also happy that someone had stopped Veronica. “Veronica and I made breakfast, help yourself.”

“Thank you.” Toni said happily, grabbing a plate and joining the other girls at the table. “So, what are the plans for today?”

“I thought we could go down to the lake today, just longue on the shore and swim a little bit.” Veronica said.

“Sounds fun.” Toni smiled, still obvious to the conversation she had walked in on.

The girls continued eating and idling, chatting until the boys finally showed up, finishing up the rest of the food.

After breakfast the group prepared for their day by the lake. They packed lunches and beers to take with them, and changed into their swimming suits. Once they got to the shore, they set up their area, laying down their towels and passing out drinks.

“Ladies, don’t forget sunscreen, I didn’t know we would have this much coverage today.” Veronica said excitedly, looking up at the sky. “Archiekins, care to get my back for me?”

Cheryl glanced around nervously, still on edge knowing that Veronica was watching the two of them. She hesitated for a moment, holding her bottle of sunscreen awkwardly.

“Need me to get your back?” Toni asked sweetly, noticing Cheryl’s reluctance.

The redhead nodded slowly. “Please.”

Toni took the sunscreen and put some of it between her palms, rubbing them together. She began applying the substance to Cheryl’s back, her hands moving from the tops of her shoulders and down the entirety of her back. 

The redhead bit her lip as Toni’s hands moved innocently along her skin. Toni was being respectful, stopping just above Cheryl’s backside and making sure that her hands didn’t move too slowly. Part of her wished she would slow down her movements or that she would apply more pressure to her shoulders, or that her hands would drop a bit lower. Before her thoughts could linger, Toni’s hands were gone. 

“All done.” she announced, passing the bottle back to Cheryl so that she could get the rest of her body.

“Thank you.” the redhead said. “Want me to get you?”

“Sure, thank you.” Toni said, turning around so her back was to the other girl.

Cheryl took a breath and stared shamelessly at Toni’s back. The curve of her spin, the shape of her ass, she couldn’t stop these thoughts from popping up. She thought a good night’s sleep would help, but it seemed to just make things worse. Something caught her eye on Toni’s left side, on the highest part of her ribs. A design etched on her skin that she had not seen in the dark last night. She tilted her head and curiously traced her index finger in the shape of an “S”. The unmistakable design of the Southside Serpents. She inhaled sharply and cleared her throat. “Do uh...do you want me to put extra on the ummm..the tattoo?”

Toni hummed in agreement. “Oh...yes, that would be perfect, thank you, Cheryl.”

Cheryl nodded to herself and applied sunscreen generously to the inked skin. She then quickly put more sunscreen in her hands and hastily rubbed in on Toni’s back, not even sure if she got it all. She wanted to get her hands off of her as quickly as possible. Toni’s skin under her hands felt too delicious for her to dwell on, the warmth on her fingertips was enough to leave the redhead wanting more, wanting to see if all her skin was as soft.

Toni turned back around to face her. “Thank you.”

Cheryl nodded wordlessly as she sat down on her towel, feeling eyes staring into her back. She turned around and found Veronica staring at her, her sunglasses down onto her nose. She threw the redhead a wink, having clearly seen the encounter between the two moments ago. Cheryl grabbed her sunglasses and shoved them on her face, not giving Veronica any sort of response. She laid down on her towel and closed her eyes.

She heard Toni crack open a beer can and settle on the towel next to her. “This is a nice set up down here.”

Cheryl hummed in agreement. “Not too bad.”

“You want a beer?” Toni asked. “I can grab you one, I have the cooler right by me.”

“No, I’m good.” the redhead mumbled.

Toni chuckled. “I figured.”

Cheryl sat up quickly and whipped off her sunglasses “What do you mean you figured?”

“You know...Cheryl Blossom...drinking a beer. I just can’t see it.” Toni said playfully.

The redhead stood up and placed a hand on her hip. “I guarantee I could drink you under the table, Toni Topaz.”

The shorter girl stood up as well, giving Cheryl a daring look. “You guarantee? Those are big words.”

“Just hand me a beer and shut up.” the redhead sighed, laying back down.

Toni grinned and opened the cooler, placing a beer beside the other girl and taking a sip of hers. “This will be interesting.”

*****

The remainder of the day consisted of Cheryl and Toni matching each other beer for beer in a variety of ways. They shot gunned, they had a chugging contest, they had a handstand competition in the lake, the loser having to take a drink. They had so much fun making up their own drinking games, that they paid no mind to the rest of the group.

By the time the afternoon started to drag on, they were buzzed and still making their own fun.

“Okay, guess what color I’m thinking of.” Toni giggled.

“Uhhh...blue.” Cheryl guessed.

“Nope, drink.” the pinkette grinned.

The redhead groaned and took a sip of her beer. “What was the answer?”

“Red, duh.” Toni laughed.

“Why duhh?” the redhead asked, an eyebrow raised.

Toni covered her mouth to stop a laugh and let her eyes full to Cheryl’s red bikini and then back up to her painted red lips. “Oh, I don’t know.”

Cheryl busted out laughing, catching on to what Toni was saying. “I get it now.”

Toni tipped her head back and finished off another beer. “So...can I ask you something?”

“Sure...” Cheryl said softly, wondering where Toni was going with this.

“This morning...you guys got kind of quiet when I walked in.” Toni said.

“Really? I didn't notice that.” Cheryl lied, shifting her eyes to the side.

“Veronica...was she giving you shit again?” Toni asked.

The redhead finished off her beer as well and crushed the can in her hand. “I mean...kind of...I don’t know why she is so up in my business about this, it’s odd.”

Toni nodded. “I thought so…”

“Yeah...she asked about the hot tub...you know, insinuating certain things...and again just questioning everything but...it’s whatever.” Cheryl said.

“Do you want her to shut up for a few hours?” Toni asked.

Cheryl giggled. “I don't think that’s possible.”

“Mmmm..I don’t know about that.” Toni said, her body leaning closer to Cheryl.

The redhead exhaled sharply, her eyes locking with Toni’s as she moved closer. She didn’t realize what was happening until they were mere inches apart. She watched brown eyes fall down to her red lips as a hand gently found its place on her cheek. She felt warm breath on her skin and inhaled sharply as she closed her eyes slowly, leaning in to meet Toni halfway. Their lips touched gently, both pausing for a moment of shock before their brains were able to catch up. Cheryl relaxed into the contact, intoxicated by the softness of Toni’s lips on hers. She leaned her head against Toni’s palm, tilting her face to have more access to Toni’s plump lips. She slid her own hand onto Toni’s face and wrapped it delicately around her neck so she could hold her head in place. 

She felt her stomach flip as their lips moved against one another, neither one making any effort to break the kiss. Cheryl couldn’t blame this on the alcohol because the moment she felt Toni’s lips she had felt the most sober she ever had in her life. It was clarity and it felt way better than she could have imagined. Her heart beat against her ribs and they both finally pulled away at the same time, briefly resting their foreheads together to catch their breath.

Toni averted her eyes to look over Cheryl’s shoulder, spotting the face of Veronica, her jaw dropped open and completely speechless. Her lips curled into a smirk.

“What?” Cheryl asked, her mind still completely fogged.

“I told you it was possible.” Toni said.

Cheryl turned around slowly and saw what Toni had just seen. She gave her speechless friend a little wave and turned back to Toni with a satisfied smile. 

*****

Cheryl could not get that kiss out of her head for the remainder of the day. She knew she didn’t talk much after it happened, but she couldn’t get it off her mind. She sat through dinner on autopilot, trying to engage in conversation, but every time she heard Toni’s voice she thought of how her lips felt, how she tasted. It was driving her crazy. She knew Toni was starting to notice, she felt her watching her out the corner of her eyes, and noticed her trying to get Cheryl into the conversation, but it was no use. All she could think about was that kiss.

After dinner the group retreated into Lodge Lodge’s home theater to watch a movie. Unfortunately, the boys won the coin toss and got to pick the film. Cheryl didn’t even know what they picked. She couldn’t focus with Toni two inches from her, a blanket draped over their legs as they sat side by side. They hadn’t spoken directly since the beach and it was making Cheryl a wreck. She didn’t know what to say to Toni. Were they supposed to talk about it? Was it just part of the plan? Was Toni just drunk? Was she just messing with her? Was it just harmless fun? She couldn’t stop fixating on it. She felt a gentle touch on the side of her hand as if Toni sensed the energy coming off of her. She froze at the contact but then felt it again. A finger gently stroking the side of her hand. She exhaled and turned her hand over, placing it palm up. 

Toni rubbed her fingers in circles on the redhead’s palm, before slowly intertwining their fingers.

Cheryl tightened their grip and let a smile take over her face. She didn’t take her eyes off the screen but she had a feeling Toni was smiling too.

*****

Sunday morning came too soon and Cheryl found herself waking up much like she had the previous morning. Toni in her arms and snoring softly. This time she just let her lay there, she didn’t care if her arms were getting numb, she wanted the moment to last a bit longer.

Toni rolled over, her eyes still closed as she let out a sleepy sigh.

Cheryl smiled to herself, wanting to reach out and trace her finger on Toni’s pouty lips. She resisted the urge and wiggled her arms out from under the other girl. She got up and quietly began packing her suitcase. It was a weird weekend and she was not quite sure how to feel about it. It was like she was watching everything happen without being in control. It wasn’t an awful feeling, but it left her not knowing how to act around Toni after this weekend.

She finished packing and brought her suitcase to the bottom of the stairs, not surprised to see Betty and Jughead already awake.

“Did you have a good weekend Cheryl?” Betty asked.

The redhead nodded. “It was nice.”

“We can hit the road after everyone wakes up.” Jughead said. “I can start packing the car.”

Cheryl nodded and sat on the couch wordlessly, her mind in a state of limbo.

The rest of the group finally woke up and they quickly packed the cars and bid the lake house goodbye. The car ride back to Riverdale was oddly silent, everyone keeping their thoughts and words to themselves. The redhead couldn’t read Toni and it was making it even more difficult.

The ride dragged on for hours and for once Cheryl was happy to see the gates of Thistlehouse. She was the first one to be dropped off. 

“I’ll help you with your bag.” Toni said, hopping out of the car.

Cheryl grabbed one of her bags as well and walked slowly to her front door after thanking Betty for the ride. She paused before she grabbed the handle and gave Toni a small smile. “Thanks for everything this weekend.”

“No problem.” Toni grinned. “It was fun.”

The redhead pursed her lips and nodded, not knowing what to say.

“Oh by the way…” Toni mumbled reaching into her pocket. “I made this for you.” 

Cheryl took the object from Toni’s hand and felt her heart skip. It was a beaded bracelet with her name spelled out, surrounded by sparkling red beads. “Toni...I love it.”

The pinkette blushed and shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

Cheryl slipped it over her wrist and wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck, bringing her in for a hug. “It’s something.”

Toni hugged her back and exhaled deeply. “Well...see you around.”

Cheryl pulled back from the hug, her eyes being drawn to Toni’s again. The familiar magnetism returning and drawing her in. This time, she did all the movements, bringing her lips to Toni’s and placing the softest kiss to them.

Toni stood speechless, blinking rapidly at the gesture. “Uh….”

The redhead grinned confidently and whipped a smear of red lipstick off the corner of Toni’s lips with her thumb. “So..what would you think of helping me out a bit more?’

“Sure...uh...I mean..yeah..how?” Toni stuttered.

“Blossoms are all about appearance and...well..quite frankly it would look bad on my part if we weren’t together following this weekend. Veronica would think something happened at the Lodge, stir up some drama, you know how it goes.” Cheryl said.

Toni nodded. “I get it so….’date’ for the sake of appearance...”

“I mean..if you're okay with it.” Cheryl started. “It would be easier on both of us for the time being.”

Toni paused a moment, weighing the opportunity. “Okay..Cheryl...I’m down.”


	2. Pool Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni test out their arrangement and find it may be more difficult then they originally thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Thanks for your patience!! Here is a mini fic update for you. Andy has wanted to kick my ass multiple times but that's what happens when you work on projects lmao!!! She had been great with sending me ideas, walking me through the chapter, and of course correcting my typos. If it weren't for her we would have a blank word doc (she will deny this) but its true. It's been fun and I can't wait for y'all to read the rest. Leave a comment if you like or talk on Twitter @tonicheryltopaz. I am going to update dealership before I write the final chapter for this sooo stick around.

Toni walked back to Betty’s car from Cheryl’s porch with a peculiar sense of excitement inside her. Being Cheryl Blossom’s fake girlfriend could be...interesting. It wasn’t a bad way to spend her free time, that’s for sure. Toni had always had a curiosity for the redhead girl. From their first encounter in the hallway, to seeing her around school putting people in their place, it was impossible not to be intrigued by her antics.

After this weekend, her views on the other girl were being even more unclear. They had shifted from innocent glances from time to time, to full on wonder. Toni did not expect anything from the redhead and would never try to, but the kisses... The kisses felt fueled by something more than just a playful act that Cheryl was putting on. Toni understood the struggles of coming to terms with sexuality. She knew it all too well. She also knew that the way Cheryl was looking at her in her swimsuit and the way her face turned as red as her hair when she walked into the bathroom were noteworthy. 

Toni couldn’t lie either though. She had mastered the subtly and had found her eyes glued to Cheryl too many times throughout the weekend, without the redhead noticing. She smirked to herself thinking of Cheryl’s hand hesitating before she had traced her tattoo. Toni wanted to keep it playful for now, but she was going to be watching for moments like that.

“ So, what did you think of Lodge Lodge?” Jughead asked, turning to face Toni from the passenger seat.

“It was nice...nice to get away for a weekend.” Toni responded.

“With your girlfriend?” the boy said with a snarky laugh.

Toni raised an eyebrow. “Yeah...and?”

“Nothing...I just can’t believe it. Cheryl Blossom. So anti Southside if you ask me.” Jughead said with annoyance.

“Good thing no one asked you.” Toni grinned happily. “But if we are going to do low blows...I think your girlfriend is driving right now and if my memory serves me correctly I think she lives on the Northside too? Or...did I miss something?”

Jughead pouted and folded his arms. “It’s different.”

“Nah..it’s really not.” Toni said with a confident smile. “But this is my stop..I will see you at the Serpent meeting tonight.”

“Yeah.” he mumbled, his harshness still crossed against his chest.

“Thank you for the ride, Betty.’ Toni said happily, knocking on the roof of the car with her fist.

“No problem.” the blonde answered with a genuine smile.

*****

Toni parked her bike at the entrance of the Whyte Wyrm and took a deep breath before walking in. She knew Jughead had a big mouth and she knew he probably had already been running it to their friends. She walked in prepared to be roasted for “dating” Cheryl. She straightened her shoulders and opened the door, walking towards her usual spot at the bar.

Her friends Fangs and Sweet Pea were already there, mugs of beer in front of them, and one waiting for her. She gave them a little wave and hopped up on the bar stool. “Hey guys.” She took a sip of beer right when she sat down.

“Oh hiiii, Toni.” Fangs said, giving her a devilish grin.

She sighed and turned to face the two boys, internally grateful that Jughead was not sitting by them today.

“Let’s skip the bullshit...say what you want to say.” Toni stated.

Sweet Pea patted her on the shoulder and ran a hand through his dark hair. “Toni….Cheryl Blossom? Really?”

“Guys...come on...it’s really not that deep, okay? We are just hanging out.” Toni said, trying to downplay it for the boys.

“Mmmm...Jughead said you went to couples-only weekend with her? Sounds like some weird Northside ritual to me.” Fangs giggled.

“I mean…” Toni backtracked. “Yeah...like, we are dating I guess but…”

Sweet Pea cut her off. “And that’s what makes me the most mad.”

“What does?” Toni asked, taking another drink of beer.

“That you didn't tell us...or felt you couldn't tell us...I don't know…” his voice trailed off.

Toni smirked and wrapped her arm around Sweet Pea’s neck, bringing him down to her level. “Awww, you’re just a big softie...your feelings were hurt.”

He ducked out of her grip and crossed his arms. “I mean...we give you shit about it but...come on Toni...you’ve known us forever, you don't have to hide her.”

“Yeah…” Fangs chimed in. “As a matter of fact...you should bring her to the Wyrm this week. Maybe for our pool night?”

Toni fiddled with the zipper on her jacket, moving it up and down. “Ummm...totally….yeah…” She already could picture the struggle it would be to get the redhead to the Southside. “I’m sure she will be very excited.”

“Cheryl Blossom at our biker bar. I can’t wait to see it.” Fangs grinned. “Actually, let me reword that..I will believe it when i see it.”

“You will.” Toni said with a nervous smile. “You totally will.”

*****   
Toni arrived at school early on Monday morning, hoping to speak to Cheryl before classes started. Her bike rumbled to a stop and she took off her helmet, shaking out her hair and looking for Cheryl’s unmistakable car. She spotted it near the front of the building, and she saw that it was unoccupied. She walked into the school, her helmet tucked under her shoulder. She had seen Cheryl in the student lounge many times and decided to start there in her search.

She rounded the corner and smiled when she saw the redhead sitting cross legged on the couch, her face turned downwards, staring into a book that was open on her lap. There were a few other students scattered around, but Toni zoned in on the redhead and made her way over to the couch.

She plopped down next to the girl and waited for her to notice her. It only took a few seconds and Cheryl was closing the book and turning towards the other girl with a nervous smile.

“Good morning.” Cheryl said quietly, looking around to see if the other students were watching them.

Toni saw her nerves and wanted to reach out and hold her hand. “Good morning.” she answered back.

“How can I help you this morning?” the redhead asked.

Toni crossed her legs and leaned back into the couch. “What? Can’t a girl just want to see her girlfriend?” she said playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Cheryl rolled her eyes but bit back a smile. “I suppose….”

“I do have a question for you though.” Toni said.

“Go on.” the redhead responded, looking at Toni suspiciously.

“Thursday...uh...we do this little pool thing at the Whyte Wyrm, it’s a Serpent bar on the Southside. Jughead told some of my friends about us and they want to hang out.” Toni began. “So...I wanted to know your thoughts on that…”

Cheryl pursed her naps and nodded her head. “It’s only fair I guess...you helped me..I should help you. Plus it would be more believable and more people would see us together.”   


Toni paused, she didn’t want it to be favors all the time, she wanted it to be light. If they were going to be mutually in this situation for a bit, they may as well make it enjoyable. “I mean...kind of but I don’t want it to be like you owe me that. I just thought..I don’t know, we could just hang out, have some fun with them.”

The redhead’s lips briefly turned upward. “Oh! Yes...I am free Thursday.”

Toni was shocked with the lack of negotiation. She thought she was going to have to beg to convince Cheryl to hang out with her friends. She was pleasantly surprised at the willingness. “Cool..we usually meet around 5.”

“I will be there. At the umm...Whyte Wyrm.” Cheryl laughed at the name.

“Good morning to my favorite couple.” Veronica announced, walking into the lounge, interrupting their moment of peace.

“Hey, Veronica.” Cheryl said, standing up from the couch.

“Where are you off to so quickly?” Veronica asked. “You leave right when I arrive, I’m insulted.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes at the dramatics. “Walk me to class, Toni?”

Toni hopped up from the couch and threw Veronica an apologetic smile. “Coming, babe.” She reached for Cheryl’s hand and felt her finger brush something on her wrist. Her eyes averted down and her heart skipped a beat when she saw her bracelet on Cheryl’s wrist. It stood out against her pale skin.

She could tell the redhead was still irked at Veronica, so she gave her hand a little squeeze when they got to the classroom.

“Thanks for walking me.” Cheryl said quietly.

“No problem...lunch?” Toni asked with a wink.

The redhead rolled her eyes playfully. “I’ll save you a seat.”

*****

Thursday had arrived in the blink of an eye. Toni stood looking in her bathroom mirror, applying lip gloss and rubbing her lips together to make sure it was evenly spread. Her eyes darted up and down at her appearance more than once, analyzing her outfit. Something she never usually did, but Cheryl was going to be in  _ her _ space tonight and she wanted to look good. 

She had on her combat boots, of course, a tight pair of jeans, a black mesh top in which you could see her bra through, all topped off with her Serpent jacket. She adjusted her bra in the mirror, grinning at how good her boobs looked under the mesh. “Perfect.” she said to herself, turning on her heel and heading out the door. 

It was only 4:30 but Toni wanted to get there early to make sure that Cheryl was not arriving before her. It was a short ride on her bike, so she got there in record time. She walked into the bar and got a table for them near the pool tables. Thursday nights at the Wyrm could get busy and she wanted to make sure they had a spot. Drinking wasn’t a problem at the Wyrm either. If you were wearing a Serpent jacket, you would be served alcohol, no questions asked. Toni had been drinking underage at the Wyrm since was 14.

“Toni!!!!” a deeper voice said, approaching the table and giving her a light tap on the shoulder.

“Hey, Sweet Pea.” she said. 

“I cannot wait to kick your ass in pool tonight.” he joked.

Toni rolled her eyes. “As annoying as Jughead is, he is a good pool player so...we are going to kick your asses.”

“Well..he just texted me, he’s not going to make it tonight. Something about….Betty.” he said sarcastically.

Toni grabbed her phone to check for a text. “That asshole...he didn't text me.”

Sweet Pea shrugged. “I guess you’ll have to ask someone else.”

Toni sighed and looked towards the door, she spotted Fangs and waved him over.

“Hello, friends.” he grinned, running a head through his dark hair. “Why the long face boo thing?” Fangs asked, elbowing Toni in the ribs and pouting out his bottom lip.

“She’s all upset because she doesn’t have a pool partner, Jughead flaked.” Sweet Pea explained.

“Well... isn’t your girl coming tonight?” Fangs asked curiously.

“Yes…” Toni said slowly.

“There’s your partner.” Sweet Pea said, covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

Toni felt her lips form into a frown at the way Sweet Pea was laughing at the idea of Cheryl playing pool. “Can you cut the comments? Cheryl is going to be out of her comfort zone, and I don’t need you...being you.”

Sweet Pea leaned back in his chair. “Come on Toni, that’s what we do, we roast each other..if she can’t handle that...that’s not the real you. Just chill okay? I’ve never seen you like this.”

Toni shook her head and checked her phone again. She had a text from Cheryl. “She’s outside...I’m going to go get her.”

Fangs gave her a salute. “We will be here.”

Toni headed outside hastily and stood at the front door, scanning the parking lot for the redhead. It wasn’t hard to miss her and...Toni felt her jaw go slack. She was dressed like she had never seen her before. She was wearing black ripped jeans, black heeled boots, a red crop top that exposed her pale, toned stomach, and her hair was down in loose waves. She looked more casual than Toni had ever seen her at school, but so hot. Cheryl made eye contact with Toni and her eyes lit up in relief.

“Hey.” Cheryl said, giving Toni a small wave and glancing nervously at the bar behind her.

“Hey Cheryl. You look….wow...so good.” Toni said honestly, her eyes shamelessly taking in the redhead’s appearance.

Cheryl blushed under her glance and gripped her purse tightly. 

Toni could sense her nerves and went to hold open the door for her. “I’m glad you made it...I appreciate it, I know it isn’t your typical place..” Her eyes dropped to Cheryl’s backside as she walked in through the door and had never been so thankful for a pair of jeans in her life.

“I mean..I can’t say I wasn’t curious about where you spend some of your time.” Cheryl said loud enough so Toni could hear her over the music.

Toni gently placed a hand to the taller girl’s hip and helped lead her to the table where Sweet Pea and Fangs were waiting. She pulled out a chair for the redhead and shot looks to Fangs and Sweet Pea before she sat down as well.

Toni cleared her throat and placed her hands on the table. “Cheryl...you’ve seen Sweet Pea and Fangs at school I am sure, but...here they are live and in person.” she joked.

“Hello.” Cheryl said softly, opposite of her confident, powerful tone.

“Hi, Cheryl.” the taller boy said.

“Very wonderful to have you at this establishment.” Fangs stated, trying to sound fancy.

Toni rolled her eyes and looked towards the bar. “You guys want a round before we play?”

“I can get it for us.” Sweet Pea said standing up and talking his wallet out of his pocket. “Beers and…” he looked at Cheryl with a smirk. “Some girly drink? Cranberry vodka? Something cherry?”

Toni felt her eyes widen and snapped her head towards Cheryl, expecting Sweet Pea to get a tongue lashing from her, but none came. 

A smile pulled at Cheryl’s red lips. “I’ll take a beer too.”

Sweet Pea nodded his approval. “You sure?”

“Sweet Pea, leave her alone.” Toni began. “I will have you know..this girl matched me beer for beer this weekend and I’m pretty sure she was less drunk than me.”

“Not hard to believe...you’re tipsy after like three beers.” Fangs laughed.

“I am not.” Toni pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

“You kind of are…” Cheryl agreed, gaining a loud laugh from Sweet Pea.

“See…lightweight.” Fangs giggled.

“Yeah, yeah...whatever.” Toni rolled her eyes.

Sweet Pea leaned down slightly to talk to Cheryl. “Hey...Cheryl, something you need to know about this one.” he pointed his thumb at Toni. “She can dish it out all night long, but she can’t take the roast back.”

Cheryl placed a hand over her lips to hide a smile and gave Toni a sympathetic look. “Trust me..I am finding out that Toni is wayyyy softer and more sensitive than she leads on.”

Toni sunk down in her seat, pouting even harder.

“Sorry, babe.” Cheryl said, reaching over and patting her on the arm.

Toni’s ears perked up at the pet name and she sat immediately back up in her chair. “No worries...we are going to kick their asses here in about five mimutes.”

“We?” Cheryl asked nervously.

“Oh, yeah..” Toni said, angling her body towards the redhead. “So...Jughead is a no show tonight...so you have been appointed as my pool partner..is that cool?”

Cheryl nodded slowly. “I don’t know if I will be any help, but I am willing to try.”

Toni felt her stomach flip at her words. She was so taken aback with the way Cheryl was handling herself so far. She was mad at herself for expecting the worst, but with the way Cheryl had reacted when the students from the Southside came to Riverdale, it was hard not to expect anything positive. She thought she would have to use all her energy to make sure the redhead was having a good time, but she was going along with it all so far. 

Sweet Pea returned a few moments with cold beers in hand. He set them down in front of everyone and took his seat back at the table. He looked towards the pool tables and back to the group. “I reserved us the one closest to our table for 5:30, so if we finish these, maybe have another round, we will be good to go.”

The group made idle chatter and polished off two beers before it was time to play. They all got up and made their way to the pool table.

“I don’t know if you know much about pool.” Toni stated. “But, I have a lucky cue stick...let me find it.” she said, ducking down to look at the bottoms of them.

“What are you doing?” Cheryl asked with a giggle.

“I’m just….oh! Here it is.” Toni laughed. “I painted a line with pink nail polish on the bottom of it, so I always know which one it is.”

“You come here a lot then?” Cheryl asked, genuinely interested.

Toni grabbed the stick and held it firmly in her hands. “A lot is an understatement.”

Cheryl cocked her head curiously, inviting Toni to continue speaking.

“You know how you all have Pops on the Northside?” Toni said.

The redhead nodded and grabbed her own cue stick to use.

“Well..that’s basically how the Wyrm is for Southside kids. I grew up spending my time here and then well…” she pointed to the back of her jacket. “Once I became a Serpent, that increased even more. It’s kind of like a clubhouse.”

Cheryl nodded in understanding. “That makes sense. I bet it is nice to have a place like that...where you belong all the time.”

Toni nodded, catching the way Cheryl’s voice drifted at her last comment. “It is…I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have a place where I could be myself.”

The redhead cleared her throat and walked over to the table. “So..let’s get this started.”

Toni knew Cheryl was wanting to avoid that topic for now, so she let her. She walked over to the table where Sweet Pea had just racked all the pool balls.

“You ladies ready?” Fangs asked, a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. “Y’all can break.”

“Okay...Cheryl do you want to try and break?” Toni asked.

The redhead looked around shyly. “You break.”

Toni grinned and leaned over the table, squinting her eyes in concentration. She had played pool hundreds and hundreds of times, but she felt nervous with Cheryl’s eyes on her. She took a deep breath in and hit the cue ball with a significant amount of force. She grinned at the sound it made when the ball hit, disperacing the others all around the table. She watched to see if they would be “stripes or solids” and put a fist in the air in victory when the orange ball went into one of the pockets.

“Alright, we are stripes then, my man.” Sweet Pea said to Fangs, patting him on the shoulder.

Fangs took his turn, sinking a ball into a pocket as well and lifting an eyebrow at Cheryl. “You’re up..”

“Okay….I’ll give it a try…” Cheryl said, walking slowly up to the table, holding the cue stick awkwardly for a moment.

Toni quickly threw her stick over the Sweet Pea and went to stand next to Cheryl. “I...ummm...I can help you if you want.”

Cheryl gave her a thankful smile and nodded. “Please...that would be great.”

Toni walked over to her and stood behind her and slightly to her side. “Lean forward a little bit, over the table.”

Cheryl bent at the waist in front of Toni, following her guidance.

“Great, now…” Toni stated, guiding Cheryl’s arm up. “Hold the stick up and place it so it’s between your thumb and index finger.”

“Okay..” the redhead responded, carefully following Toni’s direction.

“Perfect. Now.” Toni continued. “Move the stick in a gliding motion against the area between your fingers and line it up with the cue ball.”

Cheryl moved her arm in a few practice motions. “Like that?”

Toni gulped, realizing her proximity to the redhead. “Yeah…” she responded, not noticing how she was now leaning forward with her, speaking directly in her ear. She watched Cheryl’s body respond to her hot breath on her skin. The pale skin turned a deep shade of red and Toni was so close she could see a slight shiver travel up Cheryl’s back. 

She took a deep breath and realized her breasts were also up against Cheryl’s back, causing Toni to take a few steps back. She had felt a heat taking over her body as well and quickly brought herself back to reality. It had felt like her and Cheryl had been in their own world, completely oblivious to everyone else in the bar. She felt her cheeks still burning and did everything she could to avoid eye contact with Fangs and Sweet Pea. 

Toni watched Cheryl give a few more practice motions, doing her absolute best not to stare at her ass as she bent over the table. She finally made contact with the ball, but did not get it in the pocket.  Cheryl walked back from the table with a disappointed look. 

“Very, very good first try.” Toni said enthusiastically. “You’ll get the hang of it. Sometimes people completely miss the ball. You made contact.”

The redhead nodded and leaned against the stick. “Yes...plenty of time to practice.”

“Exactly.” Toni said, placing a kiss to Cheryl’s temple before she could stop herself. 

Cheryl’s eyes widened and she handed Toni her cue. “Next round on me.” 

Toni dreamily watched Cheryl walk to the bar and turned back towards her friends who were looking at her with flabbergasted expressions. 

“What?” She asked.

“You...I...I’ve never seen this.” Fangs said, his eyes still wide open. 

“You’ve seen me have a girlfriend Fangs.” Toni huffed.

“True…” Sweet Pea mused. “But...I don’t know, I’ve never seen you be so...I don’t know, interested, I guess.”

Toni pursed her lips and thought about what Sweet Pea said. It was ironic that her most genuine relationship just so happened to be fake. She was having fun with Cheryl though and that’s all that mattered. It was so refreshing to see Cheryl out of her comfort zone. The redhead came back and placed beers in front of all of them.

“Thank you.” Fangs said with a cheesy smile.

The redhead gave him a nod and took a sip of her beer as well.

“So..what do you think of the Southside so far?” Sweet Pea asked. “Still think we are scum, low life, gang members?”

Toni elbowed Sweet Pea in the ribs hard. “Sweet Pea? Don’t be rude.”

“It’s okay, Toni.” Cheryl said sweetly. “Those are things I said upon your arrival. However…”

Sweet Pea leaned forward to listen more closely.

“However...I can see I was clearly wrong. I am having a lot of fun..and you all are great company.” Cheryl said sincerely. 

Fangs nodded at Cheryl’s response and took one last sip of his drink. “Okay guys, enough chit chat, more pool, let’s go.”

Toni giggled and walked back towards the pool table, leaning close to Cheryl’s ear. “Hey..if you need more help, don’t be embarrassed, I’m more than happy to help you with your shot again if you need it.”

“I’m sure you are..more than willing…” Cheryl said, her voice gaining a flirty tone as she looked Toni up and down.

Toni let out a nervous laugh and took her turn, sinking another ball in one of the pockets, earning a high five from the redhead.

When it came to be Cheryl’s turn again, Toni anxiously bit her lip. She wanted Cheryl to succeed, she didn’t want her to feel ashamed or embarrassed if she wasn’t picking up on the game. To her surprise, Cheryl leaned over the table in a better stance from earlier. Her form was perfect, and she looked up at the group while still bent forward. “See...the way to succeed at a game like pool is…” she began, keeping eye contact with Toni and hitting the cue ball. It clicked against another ball, going into the pocket perfectly while she held eye contact, never looking at the move she made. “Concentration.”

Toni blinked rapidly and her mouth fell open. “Holy shit.”

“That was luck, do another.” Sweet Pea insisted.

Cheryl shrugged and walked lightly to the other side of the table, bending forward slowly, right in front of Toni over the table.

Sweet Pea ran to the other side to see if the redhead could do another without looking. Toni stood in place, not daring to move as the other girl hit another ball. She knew she must have done it again because Sweet Pea jumped in the air in shock.

“You swindled us.” he exclaimed.

Cheryl chuckled and went to stand next to Toni with an innocent smile. “I don’t know what you are talking about. Toni is an amazing teacher.”

Toni felt chills go up her spine at the inclination of her words and cleared her throat. 

“Damn..I..I don’t know what to say.” Fangs said, his hands on his hips. “Blossom..that..that was a good one.”

The group only played two more games after that, not even bothering with the way Cheryl ran the whole table. The boys did not stand a chance. They finished another round and felt their exhaustion catching up.

Fangs looked at his watch and stood up. “Well, it is a school night, kids, I’m going to hit the road.”

“Oh come on.” Sweet Pea groaned. “It’s only 9 !”

“Yeah and I have English first period….” Fangs continued. “I don’t want to look tired.”

“Why would it matter if you look tired in English?” Cheryl asked.

“Kevin.” Sweet Pea and Toni said at the same time.

Cheryl’s red lips turned up into a smile. “Kevin, huh?”

“Yes...Kevin.” Fangs said. “Kevin Keller..it’s the only class we have together..and I like to make sure I look like I wasn’t at the Wyrm drinking until midnight.”

Cheryl nodded in understanding. “Good luck.”

Fangs waved his goodbyes and headed towards the door.

“Well, now this is some awkward third wheel shit.” Sweet Pea said standing up. “I am going to hit the road too ladies, really cool properly meeting you Cheryl, you aren’t too bad.”

“I take this as a compliment. It was wonderful properly meeting you too.” the redhead said with a wink.

Toni waved goodbye to Sweet Pea and looked over at the redhead. It was still decently crowded in the bar, so Toni scooted forward so Cheryl could hear her.

“Thanks again for coming out tonight.” Toni said.

“I really have had a great time.” Cheryl said, her eyelids heavy from the alcohol.. 

“And that pool thing...not going to lie...you looked so hot doing it.” Toni admitted, immediately trying to take back the words.

Cheryl’s cheeks reddened and smirked to herself. “It was fun... a party trick I have wanted to use for a long time.”

“So, how’d you get so good at it? I don’t even see the guys who play here every night do anything that badass.” Toni said.

“Oh.” Cheryl began. “My brother and I played literally all the time. My father had a pool table in his office and we always got in trouble for crawling on it as kids. He spent hours a day teaching us to play. If we were going to use the table we had to use it properly. We became...little pool prodgies if you will.”

Toni smiled over her mug as she took the last gulp. “That’s really cool, Cheryl.” she paused as she thought about how to respond to the mention of her brother. “And really cool that you got to share that talent with your brother.” 

Cheryl nodded in agreement. “That and archery.”

Toni’s eyes widened. “And archery?” Damn...just when I thought you couldn’t be hotter.” She waited to kick herself for speaking too quickly again. She was tipsy and her tongue was moving quicker than her brain. She watched Cheryl’s face to make sure she did not make her uncomfortable. 

“Well..maybe I will show you sometime.” she said simply, a gleam in her eyes.

Toni sighed and leaned back in her chair. “I better cut myself off, I don’t want to be hungover tomorrow.”   
  
“Same.” Cheryl agreed, rubbing her temples.

“Are you okay to drive?” Toni asked.

The redhead stood up slowly, wobbling on her feet. “I’m not horrible but…”

“You can stay with me.” Toni offered. “It’s empty until Monday.”

“How will we get there?” The redhead asked. “You shouldn’t be driving either.”

Toni scrunched her eyebrows and looked around the room. “Fuck…I mean.. honestly I’m more sober than you. I live right down the road, we can walk I guess. Or..”

“Or what?” Cheryl asked suspiciously. 

“We take my bike.” Toni mumbled under her breath.

“What?” The redhead asked for clarification.

“We take my bike.” Toni repeated. 

Cheryl immediately shook her head. “No. No. No and no, Toni. Are you insane? I wouldn’t get on that death trap with you even if I was stone cold sober.”

Toni zipped up her Serpent jacket and laughed. “Okay, okay, we can walk. I can walk my bike but we have to wake up early and come back here for your vehicle in the morning.”

“That’s fine.” Cheryl agreed, walking towards the door. 

Toni followed her and went towards the street. She shoved her hands into her pockets and suddenly felt self conscious walking the redhead through her neighborhood. They had to pass a whole row of dilapidated houses before they turned into the trailer park and Toni felt a tightness in her chest.

She kept her head down and turned quickly into the trailer park. She walked them to her trailer and closed the door.

“My door is this way.” Toni showed the other girl, walking to the end of the hallway. 

“My bed is all yours and I will be right down the hall on the couch.” Toni explained. 

Cheryl shrugged. “It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before.”

Toni pushed open her door and pointed to her small bed. “We shared a king size...”

The redhead nodded in understanding when she saw what Toni meant. “I can take the couch if you want.”

“No, you’re a guest. I’ll be right out here if you need me, I’ll make sure to set an earlier alarm so we get to school on time.” Toni said. “I have a feeling you value promptness.”

Cheryl looked down and bit back a grin. “I do have perfect attendance…”

Toni gave her a small smile and went to close the door, but paused briefly. “I know I said this like five times already tonight, but thanks for coming out here.”

“We must be convincing...I think tonight definitely helped that.” Cheryl stated.

Toni hummed in thought and nodded. “Yeah...well...you’re welcome at the Wyrm any time. Even after all….” she looked around. “This umm….”

“I don’t know the word either.” Cheryl giggled. “But I get what you are saying...thank you Toni.”

“Of course, the Southside will always be happy to have you.” Toni said, still lingering in the doorway.

“Even if I can kick all the residents' asses in pool?” Cheryl smirked.

The pinkette nodded her head in agreement. “True...they may be sore losers, but...it’s fun to watch you kick ass.”

Cheryl sighed contently and sat down on Toni’s bed. “Goodnight Toni.”

“Sweet dreams.” Toni responded, closing the door slowly.

*****

Toni woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarming ringing in her ear. She groaned and felt one of the springs from the couch poking in the middle of her back. She rolled off the couch and to the floor, laying on the surface for a moment before bringing herself to sit up. She rubbed her temples, a dull headache forming between her eyes. She hadn’t drank too much, but she didn’t sleep well on the couch.

She walked into the kitchen, searching the cabinet for something to eat. She cursed under her breath when she saw there was no more coffee left, knowing she would not have enough time to stop for some either. She grabbed two Pop Tarts and went to wake up the redhead.

Toni knocked softly on the door and opened it slowly. Cheryl was still asleep, laying down on her back, her red hair splayed across Toni’s pillow. Her mouth was hanging open slightly, and Toni briefly remembered what it felt like to wake up in Cheryl’s arms. She exhaled a sigh and kneeled down so she was eye level with the other girl.

Toni placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her. “Cheryl..Cheryl..wake up...it’s time to get ready to go.”

Cheryl scrunched her eyebrows and rolled over to face away from Toni with a sleepy groan. “No…”

“Cheryl...come on...remember...perfect attendance.” Toni encouraged, shaking her shoulder again.

The redhead grabbed Toni’s pillow and placed it over her head, covering her face and groaning again. “I don’t want to.”

Toni smirked at her pouting and swiftly removed the pillow from Cheryl’s head.

Cheryl sat up with another groan. “Toni...five minutes and I will get up.”

Toni shook her head. “Hell no...that’s the oldest trick in the book. Five more minutes, turns into ten more minutes, and before we know it we missed first period.”

Cheryl leaned forward, placing her face into her hands. “Ugh...why do I have a hangover?”

“I have a small one too...I guess we had more beer than we thought.” Toni giggled. “Now come on, I have a Poptart for you and I can take you to your car.”

“Okay...okay…” Cheryl said, lifting the sheet and getting out of bed. She glanced at herself in the mirror and made a face. “My clothes are so wrinkly and they smell like smoke. Do you think you have something I can borrow?”

Toni nodded and opened up one of the drawers of her dresser. “Shirts are in there, and you can get whatever out of my closet. I have jeans, sweats, whatever you want.”

“Thank you, Toni.” Cheryl said happily, rummaging through the clothes.

Toni went back out to the kitchen, checking one last time for coffee when she heard Cheryl walking down the hall. The other girl walked into the kitchen and Toni bit back a smile.

“Of course.” Toni said with a shake of her head.

“What?” Cheryl asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Of course, you would wear my clothes better than me.” Toni joked, quickly looking the redhead up and down. She was wearing a navy blue tight shirt, and black jeans that were open on the sides, tied together in a fashionable design that left her pale skin exposed.

Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully and walked towards the door. “Alright, let’s go. You were just rushing me out the door two seconds ago.”

Toni threw her backpack over her shoulder and followed the redhead out the door. She walked towards the side of the trailer to grab her bike, revving it to life quickly. 

Cheryl stood with her mouth wide open. “Did you not hear me last night? I am not getting on that death trap with you. We can walk it back to Pop’s like we did last night.” she insisted.

Toni tossed a helmet to the redhead. “We only have ten minutes, you took too long in the bathroom. We don’t have time to walk back and then still get to school. If we ride, we will save so much time.”

Cheryl stood, her mouth still parted, holding the helmet in between her hands. “Toni..I swear to god..”

“Cheryl...I promise. I won't let you get hurt. The ride to Pop’s is literally two minutes, we just make one turn out of here and we go over the train tracks.” Toni explained. “If we didn’t care about missing class, I swear, we could walk. But this is the only way to be on time.”

The redhead stomped one of her feet and swiftly shoved the helmet on over her red hair. “I can’t believe this.”

Toni threw her leg over the motorcycle and revved the engine once, earning a yelp of surprise from the other girl. 

“Okay, hop on.” Toni yelled over the roar of the engine. 

Cheryl placed one hand on Toni's shoulder as she threw her leg over the bike. She straddled the seat and wrapped her arms tightly around Toni’s waist.

Toni bit back a smile, enjoying the way Cheryl was pressed against her body. She was going to drive as carefully as she could so she wouldn’t ruin Cheryl’s first experience on a bike.

She didn’t go one mile above the speed limit and she kept her eyes straight ahead the whole time. Cheryl’s grip never loosened until Toni was rolling the bike to a stop in the parking lot of Pops.

Toni kept the bike running as Cheryl hopped off, handing the helmet to the other girl. 

“So? What did you think?” Toni asked.

Cheryl placed her key in the door of her car and twisted it. “Let’s just say.. maybe I’m not always right about things. Especially when it comes to you.”

Toni felt her cheeks warm up as she slid the helmet over her pink hair. “I’ll see you at school.” 

“See you then.” Cheryl grinned, shutting her driver door and bringing the car to life.

*****

Toni parked in front of the school and waited for Cheryl to arrive. She took a couple of deep breaths to compose herself, surprised with the way she was reacting after having Cheryl on the back on her bike.

It was always nice to have a girl on the back of her bike. Their arms wrapped around her middle, their breasts against her back, but the way her heart sped up at even the slightest touch from the redhead… this wasn’t going to end well for Toni. Crushing on a girl that was in it for appearances, Toni thought she could handle it.

“Good morning, Toni.” The chipper voice of Veronica said from behind the other girl.

Toni turned around and gave Veronica a little wave. “Good morning.”

“You look...a little tired.” Veronica giggled, eyeing Toni’s face.

“I am...I had too many beers for a school night.” The pinkette admitted, watching the parking lot entrance for Cheryl’s red car.

She didn’t wait long, feeling a smile creep onto her lips as she watched Cheryl park. The redhead walked quickly up to the entrance, slowing down her pace when she saw the two girls standing near the door.

“Cheryl!.” Veronica greeted her. “Wow...your outfit.” her eyes darted up and down. “I love it...it screams ‘Toni Topaz’ though….” her eyes lit up in recognition. “Wait...Cheryl Blossom...shacked up on the Southside….on a school night?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “You are literally so dramatic.”

“I’m sorry...I told you, I’m obsessed with you two.” Veronica pleaded. “Speaking of…”

“What?” Cheryl asked.

“Saturday night, are you two free?” Veronica asked.

Toni gave Cheryl a sideways glance and did not respond. She wanted to wait and see what the redhead’s move was.

“Umm….yes...Toni?” Cheryl asked unsurely.

“Yeah...we are.” Toni said, catching onto the redhead’s vibe.

“Great.” Veronica continued. “I am having a little soiree at my place. My parents will be in New York so...why not have a little fun, right?”

Cheryl sighed and contemplated the offer. “ I suppose we will make an appearance…”

Toni bit her lip in thought. “I will come, but is it okay if I bring two of my friends?”

Veronica nodded excitedly. “The more the merrier….everyone is arriving around 9, but inner circle can pre-game at 7...that includes you two.”

“We will see you there.” Cheryl said, keeping a fake smile on her face as Veronica walked inside.

“Inner circle huh….” Toni mused. “How does that make you feel?”

Cheryl stood silent and shrugged. “Not as good as I thought it would…”

Toni gave her a sad smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked inside. “Maybe your priorities are shifting.”

Cheryl turned to look at Toni while the pinkette was looking straight ahead. “Maybe they are…”

*****

Saturday night had arrived and Toni was sitting in Sweet Pea’s trailer, waiting for Cheryl to pick them all up.

“Are you sure your girlfriend is okay with driving us all?” Fangs asked as she sipped on a beer.

“Yeah..she doesn’t care...plus..” Toni’s voice trailed off. “I think she may have another passenger you may be excited about.”

Fangs hopped up off the couch, almost spilling his beer on the floor. “Wait….you mean…”

“Yeah..last time I talked to her she was picking up Kevin on the way over.” Toni said, watching Fangs face become panicked.

“I thought this pre-party was ‘inner circle’” Sweet Pea said, annunciating the phrase with air quotes.

Toni shrugged in response. “Well, it’s a chain of command really. Cheryl is inner circle, I am with Cheryl, so that makes me inner circle, and then you are with me, so that makes you inner circle,”

Sweet Pea groaned and stomped over to the refrigerator for another beer. “Northsiders are weird as fuck.”

“I just can’t believe Toni chose the last minute to tell me Kevin was coming, I look horrible.” Fangs complained. 

Toni chuckled and got up from the couch as well. “It’s too late now, because they are outside.” she said, holding up her phone.

“Fuckkkk.” Fangs whined. 

“You look fine, come on.” Toni said, hurrying them towards the door, anxious to see the redhead.

Toni slowed down her steps, not wanting to look too eager as they all piled into the back of Cheryl’s vintage car. 

“Hey guys.” Cheryl said nonchalantly when everyone was settled in the back.

They all mumbled their hellos and situated themselves so they could sit comfortably. Toni was small, but it was hard to fit Sweet Pea’s large frame in the back seat of a car. She folded her arms, the leather of her Serpent jacket stretching as she struggled to not get an elbow in the face while Sweet Pea put on his seatbelt.

“You all know Kevin, right?” the redhead asked, glancing in the rearview mirror and giving Toni an amused smile.

“Yes.” Fangs responded a bit too quickly.

“Yes, we know him.” Toni snickered.

Cheryl took another look in the mirror, her cheeks reddening slightly when she saw Toni’s brown eyes looking back at her.

The ride was loud, all the boys trying to speak over each other, but Toni kept stealing glances at the redhead, catching her red lips in an upturned smile every few moments. 

They made it to Veronica’s and Toni’s eyes widened with shock at the valet service in the front of the building. They all got out of the car and gave the valet the keys.

“Is this a joke?” Sweet Pea leaned down to whisper in Toni’s ear.

The shorter girl shrugged and followed Cheryl and Kevin into the building. She took in the appearance of the building, blown away that people actually lived this way. 

Cheryl led them to Veronica’s door and knocked a few times. They waited a few moments before an older man answered the door. 

“You must be guests of Veronica.” he stated. “Come in.” he opened the door for them with a subtle nod.

Toni laughed under her breath. “Please..she has someone who answers the door?” 

Cheryl grinned back and nodded her head. “Of course..her extra ass.”

  
“Hello!” Veronica said, coming out of her kitchen to greet her guests. “Please come in, I have everything ready for our pregame.”

“I thought pregaming was just chugging beers?” Sweet Pea said, a confused look on his face.

Toni elbowed him in the ribs and rolled her eyes. “Just go with it.” she mumbled under her breath.

‘Well, I have the best whiskey, gin, and rum all lined up in the kitchen, we can drink this, then when the guests come….we get out the cheaper stuff.” she laughed.

“I like the way you think.” Sweet Pea exclaimed, making a beeline for the kitchen.

“Want me to make you a drink Kevin?” Fangs asked sweetly.

“Sure.” Kevin responded, giving him a genuine smile and walking towards the kitchen as well.

Toni felt Cheryl looking at her and she sighed jokingly. “Let me guess...you want me to make you a drink too?”

“If you would.” Cheryl stated with a smile, going into the kitchen to mingle with the group.

Toni walked into the kitchen and said hello to Veronica, Archie, Betty, and Jughead who already had drinks in their hand. Toni grabbed a bottle of rum and paused to look at the mixers. Veronica had not skimped on the alcohol by any means, but she sure had skimped on the mixers. Toni squinted her eyes at the bottles until she finally decided on a simple rum and coke.

“Here you are.” she said, placing the drink in Cheryl’s manicured hand.

The redhead swirled it with her wrist and took a taste sip. “Best drink ever.”

Toni tapped her cup against Cheryl’s and took a drink as well. “Not too shabby.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes and took another sip.

*****

By the time the other guests started to arrive, Toni had a solid buzz on. The group had spent the pregame playing drinking games and it had Toni consuming a lot of alcohol quickly. The more the games progressed, the closer Toni found Cheryl getting closer to her. By the end of the games, the redhead’s jean covered thigh had been pressed firmly to hers.

When everyone started to full up the room, Toni found herself separated from Cheryl and was taking shots of tequila with a few of the Vixens. After her third one she put a hand up. “I need a break, ladies. I am starting to see double.”

“You can take one more with me.” a voice said, walking over to the group.

A hand slid around Toni’s waist, propping her up so she could get her bearings. It lingered though, resting on the exposed skin of her stomach.

Toni took a deep breath, feeling a warm flood her whole body and she knew it wasn’t just from the alcohol. Cheryl’s hand was hot on her skin, and the music that had begun playing was pumping through her veins. She looked at the redhead through hazy eyes, and watched her plump lips close around the shot glass. She threw her hand back and downed the clear liquid, licking the excess of her bottom lip as she looked towards Toni.

“Want to dance?” the pinkette blurted out, her mind clouded.

Cheryl didn’t respond, only nodded and gripped Toni’s hand to pull her towards a makeshift dance floor.

Toni immediately placed her hands on the redhead’s hips, closing her eyes and letting her forehead fall to Cheryl's. She felt hands slide to her hips as well, pulling her closer. Toni felt the redhead’s hand moving up and down her sides, and the pinkette lowered her lips, grazing them on the redhead’s ear and down to her neck. She planted a kiss to the side of her neck and paused to sense Cheryl’s reaction to the gesture. Her hands squeezed Toni’s waist, so she continued.

Her lips moved slowly up and down the left side of Cheryl’s neck, alternating between soft kisses and sucking. She lifted her head back up and looked into Cheryl’s dark eyes.

They paused for a moment, catching their breath, both their eyes fixated on the other’s lips. Like their first kiss, Toni wasn’t sure who moved first, but before she knew it their lips were touching. It wasn’t curious or slow, it was purposeful and fast. Hands were plunged into Toni’s pink hair, and Toni held onto Cheryl’s hips as she sucked her bottom lip, grazing her teeth over it.

Cheryl slid her tongue into Toni’s mouth, tugging her hair to deepen the kiss.

Toni ran her hands up Cheryl’s back, wanting to pull her closer when a sound of shattering glass broke them apart.

“Party foul.” Sweet Pea yelled, laughing and pointing at Betty who had dropped a beer bottle.

Toni cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair, glancing sideways at Cheryl whose face was flushed. “Forgot where I was for a second.”

“Me too…” the redhead’s voice trailed off, still in a daze from the kiss.

“I’ll be right back…” Toni said. “I am going to go to the bathroom.”

Cheryl gave her a nod, running the pads of her fingers over her lips, still in shock that she had kissed Toni in front of half their class. It had felt amazing.

Toni found herself face to face with the bathroom mirror. Her eyes red and half closed from the alcohol. She pressed her hands onto the top of the sink, willing herself to get it together. She didn’t want to get carried away with the redhead but it was becoming hard to resist her. She was looking at her through hooded eyes, she looked amazing in her outfit, and she had just kissed the breath out of her.

She took one last deep breath and went to walk back out the door. She swung it open and was face to face with Cheryl. Before she could even speak, Cheryl was pushing her back into the bathroom and locking the door behind them. 

Cheryl gripped Toni’s waist and turned her so her back was against the newly closed door. She placed one hand against the door and used the other to grip the back of Toni’s neck to connect their lips again. 

Toni returned the kiss eagerly, her drunk mind trying to come to terms with what was happening. She moaned as Cheryl’s tongue entered her mouth again and every touch from her hands left Toni’s skin on fire.

The pinkette lowered one of her hands to Cheryl’s backside and squeezed it over the fabric of her jeans. She felt Cheryl’s teeth sink into her bottom which caused Toni to squeeze her ass harder.

Toni felt the kiss progressing and she was so lightheaded with arousal and alcohol she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want lust to take over but it was hard with the way Cheryl lips were moving on hers.

Toni felt Cheryl’s hand messing with the bottom of her crop top and felt her hand sliding up under the fabric. Toni broke the kiss and leaned her head back against the door, anticipating for Cheryl to grab her breast. The other girl's hand was gone quicker than it had gone up her shirt and she had taken a step back.

Cheryl stood catching her breath, her cheeks flushed and her hair a mess. She cleared her throat and readjusted her clothes, flattening them with the palms of her hands. 

Toni looked around the room awkwardly, not knowing what she should say. She gave the redhead a smile and opened the door to the bathroom. “Want to get back out there? We might miss Betty breaking another beer bottle.”

Cheryl looked relieved at Toni's gesture and nodded . “Yeah… let’s get back out there.”

*****

Cheryl and the rest of the group had crashed at Veronica’s house, way too drunk to even figure out how they could get home. The redhead had fallen asleep on a couch, having kept a slight distance from Toni the remaining of the night. She didn’t do it intentionally, she just felt it would be easier for them. She struggled to get off the couch, feeling her hangover already causing her grief. Her head was pounding, her mouth was dry, and the room was still spinning. She already could hear a murmur or voices from the kitchen and the echo was making her head throb even more.

She dragged herself off the couch and went to investigate the voices. It was the same group that had started the pregame, all seated around Veronica’s dining table. Toni gave the redhead a small grin and angled her head for her to sit next to her.

Cheryl felt her stomach churn, wanting to pull Toni to the side and apologize about the kiss. She wanted to tell her it was just the alcohol, that she got carried away with the fun of it all, but the redhead didn’t know if that was true. She liked kissing Toni like that, she liked it too much...and she couldn’t let that happen. She had told Toni this was a temporary arrangement, it couldn't be more.

“Good morning sleepy.” Veronica said, interrupting the redhead’s thoughts.

Cheryl nodded her greeting and laid her head down on the wooden table.

“Coffee?” Toni asked, sliding a cup to Cheryl. “It always helps with my hangover.”

“Thanks…” Cheryl mumbled, the strong smell of the hot liquid making her more nauseous.

Veronica watched the exchange with a sly grin and inserted herself back into the conversation. “Cheryl...I wanted to apologize about something.”

“What?” she asked, not in the mood for Veronica’s chipper attitude.

“I...I won’t get into it but..I know I gave you umm...some  _ trouble _ about your relationship with Toni and its authenticity but seeing you two last night...red hot chemistry. It was….well undeniable.”

Cheryl felt her cheeks flush red and wished with all her might that she could be anywhere but here. She felt mortified that Toni had to hear this and it was the last thing she wanted to hear after the kiss they had shared last night. She couldn’t start falling for a girl that she had no chance with. Toni was chill, Toni was sure of herself. She knew who she was. There was no way she could possibly have genuine interest in Cheryl.

The redhead forced herself to take a drink of coffee before she answered. “Oh...uh...thanks?”

Toni scrunched her eyebrows at the redhead’s response but did not say anything.

The group made some more small talk until everyone was ready to go home and back to bed. Cheryl drove the Serpents back home first, the car ride painfully silent as she pulled up to Sunnyside. Toni hesitated in the car a moment after Sweet Pea and Fangs hopped out. She placed her hand on Cheryl’s shoulder from the backseat.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asked unsure.

“Mmhmm.” Cheryl said, giving her a forced smile in the rearview mirror.

Toni nodded and followed her friends out of the car, closing the door behind her.

*****

Monday morning came and Cheryl waited anxiously at Toni's locker. They hadn’t talked all day Sunday so the redhead was unsure of how Toni was feeling. She didn’t have to wait long until she saw the pinkette walking briskly down the hallway. Her face lit up when she saw Cheryl and she went to plant a kiss to her cheek. 

Cheryl took a breath before addressing her. “Hey...can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course.” Toni said happily, leaning against her locker with a smirk.

“So...about this..” Cheryl began, motioning between the two of them. “The ummm…’relationship’ we are having.” she said with air quotes.

“Yes…” Toni said, raising an eyebrow.

“You heard Veronica yesterday, I presume.” Cheryl continued.

Toni nodded slowly.

“We can take a few steps back on what we are doing. She believes us now...so no reason to go over the top with it, you know?” Cheryl said quickly.

Toni’s face fell slightly and she shrugged. “Oh...yeah. Totally...I get it.”

“Yeah..so I mean we don’t have to be so PDA at school or anything. Maybe just in the lounge sometimes..but..pretty soon we will just start blending into the high school relationship pool and we can break things off once all the hype wears off.” Cheryl explained.

Toni cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips, nodding wordlessly.

“Is that okay?” the redhead asked, slightly thrown by Toni’s reaction.

“Yeah...sounds good...whatever you need.” Toni mumbled. “See you at lunch.”


End file.
